1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a urea solution venting system for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a urea solution venting system for a vehicle which prevents ammonia smell from leaking to the outside of a vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, post-processing on an exhaust gas for reducing NOX is performed in diesel engines.
Recently, new post-processing has been introduced in association with exhaust gas regulation. The post-processing is a technology of reducing an exhaust gas concerned by not only Korean, but foreign countries, and an EGR SYSTEM and an UREA-SCR (selective catalytic reduction) SYSTEM are typical systems. In particular, the UREA-SCR, a technology that is the most widely used in the post-processing that have been proposed up to now, has relatively better fuel efficiency, activation temperature, and the ratio of purification because it purifies only NOX by spraying an urea solution to an exhaust gas.
The UREA-SCR SYSTEM is described in more detail. It is a technology of reducing NOX in an exhaust gas (HC, CO, PM, NOX) from a diesel engine, and when it sprays an urea solution to an exhaust gas, and the sprayed urea solution is incinerated into NH3 (ammonia) and HNCO (isocyanic acid) by the exhaust gas. Further, HNCO is decomposed into NHC (ammonia) and CO2 (carbon dioxide) by the water in the exhaust gas and the produced NH3 is purified into N2 (nitrogen) and H2O (water) by reacting with NOX through a catalyst.
The UREA-SCR SYSTEM has a urea solution tank that stores a urea solution and the urea tank is filled with a urea solution by injecting a urea solution through a urea inlet.
However, when the ammonia component leaks to the outside of a vehicle body in the direction opposite to the injection of the urea solution through the urea inlet, the worker who injects the urea solution is exposed to the ammonia smell. Accordingly, the environment for the worker who injects a urea solution is bad and the worker may feel unpleasant.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.